[unreadable] This proposal requests a 9.4T Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometer (FT-ICR MS or FTMS) for applications in structural biology, signal transduction, and biological discovery. There is local expertise in the use of FT-ICR-MS, and a long track record of the PI and this group in effective use and tong term support of shared resources and instrumentation. [unreadable] [unreadable]